Unsung Hero
by infinate fanfic
Summary: Follow my oc Forge as he joins young justice. pairing: OcxBarbara Gordon. rated m for blood and violence On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not know what earths the dc multiverse uses so I am creating one for the backstory of my OC. This chapter and probably the next one will be placed before the start of Young Justice.**

Earth 28

Garrett Dobbs slowly made his way through the corridors of High Councilor's base.

My team have to be here somewhere. he thought. He continued through the halls until he heard his brother. He ran to the source of the noise and found an air duct. He quickly removed the grate and crawled in. He moved slowly so he didn't make any noise. He finally found them after an hour of searching. He waited until the coast was clear before exiting the air duct. He made his way over to his team and drew a knife to cut them free.

"Forge, How did you not get caught?" The first one he freed asked.

"Unlike you, I didn't make any noise." Garrett said freeing another person.

"Well if you're done talking let's leave." Another person said

"Hold on," Garrett said pulling a box out of his pocket "Do any of you know what this is?"

"Fuck, It's a father box. Where did you get it?" Garrett's brother said.

"In a lab. I think they altered it." Forge said

Before anyone else could say anything the door burst open and the High Councilor's troops stormed in. Garrett conjured a sword and started to attack the troops.

"Figure out how to work that damn box." Garrett said slicing into a nameless minion. The men Garrett was fighting started shooting into the room and hit a few of the people Garrett had freed. Garrett's brother was hitting buttons on the box to no avail.

Garrett stabbed his sword into one of the people and he could hear it hit bone. Before he could pull it out a bullet hit his left shoulder causing him to fall back. He left his sword and summoned a revolver. He fired a shot and it went into the eye of one of the guards. The bullet went through his eye and caused fragments of his skull to fly into the person behind him. Garrett ran out of bullets in his revolver and threw it and one of the guards before rejoining the others.

"Any progress with that box yet?" Garrett asked holding his shoulder

"What happened?" Saber asked looking up from the box

"I was shot." Garrett said trying to summon another gun.

"Hurry up Saber." One of the others said before being shot.

"Maestro!" Garrett yelled finally summoning a gun. This one was a small caliber because he couldn't move his shoulder. Garrett started firing and managed to hit some more guards.

"Finally." Saber said as he opened a boom tube with the box. He looked for the rest of the team and saw that only he and Garrett remained.

Garrett ran out of ammo and fell beside his brother. His blood was coating the floor from the hole in his shoulder. Saber saw this and picked up his brother and tossed him through the boom tube. Saber then destroyed the father box and started collecting the bodies of the rest of his team.

Earth 16 (Young Justice Earth)

The boom tube opened just outside of the tower of fate. Garrett's body fell thirty feet to the ground injuring him even more.

Zatara had just arrived at the tower of fate with his daughter. He saw the boom tube and what fell out of it. He walked over to the body and saw it was just a boy, but he could feel magic coming off of him. Using his magic Zatara picked up the boy and took him into the tower.

"Kent, I need to leave this boy here while I contact the league." Zatara said.

"The boy can stay, but he needs medical attention." Kent Nelson said. Zatara nodded and said "leah siht yob." The major wounds Garrett had sustained became smaller but were not fully healed while all of his minor injuries were healed. Zatara picked the kid back up and laid him on a bed that Kent had led him to.

"Zatanna, I need you to watch over the boy while I contact the league." Zatara said before leaving. Zatanna watched the boy.

 _What happened to you?_ She thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on hers. She saw the boy move.

"Don't leave me again." Garrett said before going unconscious again.

Zatanna backed away from the boy trying to figure out what happened. It wasn't long before Zatara came back. When she told him what happened he glared at the unconscious boy. Zatara and Zatanna left the tower of fate.

Three hours later

Garrett woke up and surveyed his surroundings. He quickly got out of the bed he was in and conjured a combat knife. He silently left the room he was in and started walking around the building. He finally came to a sitting room. There was an old guy facing the fire place in the room.

"Good to see you awake." The man said

"Who are you? Where am I?" Garrett asked in quick succession.

"I am Kent Nelson and You are in the tower of fate." The old man said "And who are you? If I might ask."

"No-no-no You're lying. Kent Nelson is dead and the tower of fate was destroyed." Garrett said

"And why would you say that?" Kent asked

"I saw it happen." Garrett said trying figure out what the hell was going on.

"Well then." Kent said "Are you going to answer my question?"

"If you can prove that this really is the tower of fate." Garrett said

"Fine." Kent said as he waved his hand. Garrett started in shock as the helmet of fate appeared.

"Fair enough." Garrett said, "My name is Garrett Dobbs and I think I'm in the wrong dimension."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you elaborate?" Kent asked

"When the justice League gets here." Garrett said. Kent nodded and they waited for the league. It wasn't long before members of the league came to the tower of fate. The members that were there were Batman, The flash, Green Arrow and Superman. When Garrett saw Superman, he lunged at him only to be blocked by Batman.

"Stop now." Batman commanded and to everyone's surprise Garrett stopped.

"Okay kid explain yourself." The flash said

"I'll only talk with Batman and Green Arrow. I don't trust you or Superman." Garrett said looking at Flash.

"Fine." Batman said. Batman, Green Arrow and Garrett walked into the room Garrett woke up in.

"Now talk." Batman said looking at Garrett.

"Okay. My name is Garrett Dobbs code-named Forge for my magic." Garrett said

"What magic?" Green Arrow asked

"Well, Oliver, I can reach into a spirit dimension and draw out weapons." Garrett said

"Okay if that's…" GA started

"How do you know his real name?" Batman asked

"You see, Bruce, In my dimension both of you told me and my team." Garrett said getting a sad look in his eye when he said the last part. Batman glared at the kid.

"What do you mean your dimension?" Batman asked in a serious tone. Garrett sighed and began his story.

"I'm from a world where Superman and the rest of the super powered league members started a tyrannical rule of Earth. All the human green lanterns became yellow and the rest ruled Earth with an iron fist. There were three members of the league stayed on the side of good though." Garrett said befor taking a breath

"Which members?" GA asked

"You, Batman, and Zatara stayed and fought for justice. The three of you formed a rebellion that fought against the High Councilor's regime." Garrett said

"Who was the high councilor?" Batman question

"The big blue guy out there." Garrett said looking toward the door before continuing

"I joined the rebellion after the death of my parents. Apparently Superman decided all magic users need to die. Probably so he could get rid of one of his weakness. By the time I joined the rebellion joined with The League of Shadows." Garrett said taking another breath. "I was taught combat by Batman and Ra' al Ghul. My magic training was handled by Zatara until he dies at the hands of Cyborg. Publicly executed before you ask. It nearly killed Zatanna." Garrett said grimacing at the memory of his teacher dying.

"I was put on a team of elite people each with their own specialty. We were tasked with finding the Helmet of Fate after the tower was destroyed. While infiltrating the High Councilor's main base, my team was caught, exept for me. I looked for them in the base while trying to keep to the mission. I came across a lab and I found a father box. I didn't know what it was at the time so I took it with me. That was when I heard voices from the vents. I was able to use the little bit of knowledge of runic magic I had to open and enter the vents. When I found them, I stopped the mission and went to free them." Garrett said

"You abandoned your mission?" Batman ask looking pissed

"Those who abandon the mission are scum, but those who abandon their comrade are lower." Garrett said matching Batman's tone

"Anyway, That's when it all went to hell. Guards came in and fighting broke out. I killed a lot of them before getting shot in the shoulder. The rest of my team wasn't so lucky They were killed all exept one. He managed to use the father box and open a boom tube. He tossed me in and that's the last thing I remember." Garrett said holding back tears at the memory of his team and the life he had.

Batman and Green Arrow looked at the kid. They didn't know whether to be sad for the kid because of the life he led or disgusted at the fact that he had taken another's life.

"We will talk with the rest of the league before deciding what to do with you. Until then, I'm sorry for the life you live. And until we find a place for you, you will stay with me in Gotham city." Batman said losing a bit of his hard exterior. Garrett gave Batman a small smile before say "Thanks, Bruce."

Batman nodded and led Garrett to the nearest Zeta tube.

Recognize 02 Batman:

Authorized G01 Guest

Garrett and batman walked into the streets of Gotham. Batman called Alfred and told him about Garrett and how he would be staying with them. Garrett arrived at Wayne manor and was shown to a room where he quickly fell asleep.

 **A/N: Garrett will stay with Bruce for a while before moving into the cave. His designation will be B04**


	3. Chapter 3

_Time skip 2 months_

Garrett got out of bed and walked into the bathroom of his apartment. He looked in the mirror and thought about his first day in Gotham.

 ** _Flashback begin_**

 ** _Garrett awoke to someone shaking him. Garrett quickly shot up and looked around._**

 ** _Where the hell am I?" He asked the person who shook him._**

 ** _You are in a guest room. Master Bruce has asked me to wake you and bring you to him." Alfred said_**

 ** _Okay." Garrett said as he forced himself out of bed. He tried to move his left arm, but It was stiff. He followed the butler to a huge dining room._**

 ** _Good morning" Bruce said when he saw Garrett_**

 ** _Help yourself" He quickly added pointing at the food on the table. Garrett quickly dived into the food. He couldn't remember the last time he had real food. Bruce watched Garrett eat and was shocked at how quickly he ate,_**

 ** _"When was the last time you ate?" Bruce asked Garrett._**

 ** _"The last time I ate was two hours before my mission. The last time I ate real food was when I was seven." Garrett replied._**

 ** _"What do you mean by 'real food'? Bruce asked. Before Garrett could answer some shouted_**

 ** _"Who are you?"_**

 ** _"Dick, I'll explain everything while you eat." Bruce said. The newly identified Dick came and sat down at the table._**

 ** _"This is Garrett Dobbs. He's from another dimension." Bruce said_**

 ** _"Another dimension? You expect me to believe that?" Dick said_**

 ** _"Don't matter if you believe it." Garrett said "and Bruce to answer your question before we were interrupted, For the entire time I was in the rebellion all I got to eat were soldiers rations."_**

 ** _"That explains why you eat as if this is the last food you'll get." Dick said_**

 ** _"Since you're still a minor how would you feel about me adopting you?" Bruce asked Garrett._**

 ** _"No, thank you. I want to stop using my powers. If I live with you, then you would get me to become a superhero. Due to my training in the rebellion I would end up killing a criminal, and that would get you yelling at me about controlling myself ect. That is onr conversation I would like to avoid.." Garrett said_**

 ** _"Well, that was..." Bruce started before he was cut off_**

 ** _"How did you know?" Dick asked_**

 ** _"Other dimension. Plus he told me." Garrett said_**

 ** _"Garrett what would you say if I got you an apartment so you didn't have to live here, but I was your emergency contact if something happens." Bruce said_**

 ** _"What's the catch?" Garrett asked_**

 ** _"Just two conditions. 1) you go to school. 2) If I ask for your help as Batman you help."_**

 ** _"Ok. Just as long as it's not a private school." Garrett said_**

 ** _"Ok, but I need to create an identity for you first." Bruce said_**

 ** _"That's fine." Garrett said_**

 ** _Flashback end_**

Garrett couldn't believe It had been two months since that day. Garrett broke out of his thoughts and got ready to face the day. He put on a black shirt and black jeans. He slipped on his dark green windbreaker and grabbed his guitar before slipping out the door.

He made his way down the street to the only cafe that allowed him to play. When he arrived he was greeted by the owner/manager Ryan Hughes.

"Hey man." Ryan said

"Hey Ryan." Garrett responded

"She hasn't been in today." Ryan said with a smirk

"Who?" Garrett asked paying dumb

"The read head you always talk to." Ryan said playing along

"Oh, you mean Barbara?" Garrett asked still playing the game.

"Yep, you should just ask her out already." Ryan said

"I would rather not get shot by her father." Garrett said

"Who's her father?" Ryan asked

"Commissioner Gordon." Garrett said

" Yeah on second thought don't ask her out." Ryan said. Just as he finished say that Barbara walked through the door.

"Speak of the devil" Ryan muttered before telling Garrett to get set up.

Garrett set up the stool he used every time he played at the cafe and took out his guitar. He played the opening to a song no one had heard before.

I saw the light fade from the sky

On the wind I heard a sigh

As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers

I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling

So ends this day

The road is now calling

And I must away

Over hill and under tree

Through lands where never light has shone

By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars

Over snow one winter's morn

I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me

I cannot tell

We came all this way

But now comes the day

To bid you farewell

Many places I have been

Many sorrows I have seen

But I don't regret

Nor will I forget

All who took the road with me

Night is now falling

So ends this day

The road is now calling

And I must away

Over hill and under tree

Through lands where never light has shone

By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold

With your blessing I will go

To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me

I cannot tell

We came all this way

But now comes the day

To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell

When Garrett finished the song everyone in the cafe clapped. Garrett got off the stool and went to sit by Barbara.

"That was amazing. But the song was sad." Barbara said

"Yeah, I know." Garrett said

"Then why did you play it?" Barbara asked

"I tell you when I'm ready." Garrett said "Hey, Barbara there's something I want to ask you."

"What?" She replied

"Would you go out with me?" Garrett asked

"Like a date?" Barbara asked in reply. Garrett nodded in response to her question.

"Sure." Barbara said

Garrett got a small grin on his face. "I'll let you know the details tomorrow." He said. Barbara nodded in response and they both got up to leave.

Ryan, who was helping a customer, heard every word. He almost laughed when Garrett finally asked out Barbara. _This will be so fun to tease them with_. Ryan thought as he continued to work.

 **A/N: I'm not going to right the date due to the fact that I don't write that kind of stuff well.**


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip 1 month later

"Well here's one half of the lovebirds." Ryan Hughes chuckled as Garrett entered the café with his guitar.

"It's been a month and you're still teasing me. Ryan, I know that we act like brothers, but this is ridiculous." Garrett said as he sat down at the counter.

"What being an only child I didn't get to mess with anyone." Ryan retorted

"Fine, but not today. A friend of mine and Barbara's is coming and he doesn't know about me and her dating."

"Ok, no more teasing today." Ryan said giving up

"Thank you" Garrett said moving to his usual spot. Just as Garrett finished setting up, Dick and Barbara walked in.

The two took seat and ordered when Garrett started playing the opening to the song he had for today.

There's another world inside of me that you may never see

There's secrets in this life that I can't hide

Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find

Maybe it's too far away, maybe I'm just blind

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends

And roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone

Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Maybe I'm just blind

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone

Everything I am and everything in me

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be

I'll never let you down even if I could

I'd give up everything if only for your good

So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong

You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone, whoa

Love me when I'm gone, when I'm gone

When I'm gone, when I'm gone.

When Garrett finished the song everyone in the café clapped for him and some shouted encore. Hearing encore, Garrett started to play an upbeat song.

Walking out of the door I'm on my way can you tell me just where I'm

going

Occupational skills would you give me a clue what to do cause my minds

in motion

Just trying to relax I find myself on the couch with big plans but

there's always

tomorrow

Is something wrong with me or the way that IÂ¹m thinking

Come on Come on and tell me why you're staring

Come on Come on it must be what I'm wearing

Come on Come on and tell me why's it taking so long for you to

recognize and stop

Another day in the sun I'm having fun feel the heat sneaking up on me

I take a look in the sky a plane goes by is that the reason that I

can't breathe

I take a look and I wonder why, why these birds don't fly

It's hard for me to see and I believe my oh my

I took a trip to the bar does my money go far can you show me just how

to spend it

Moving around I like the sound I find myself looking pretty stupid

If I had a gal she'd be in a dress I better slow my drinking down

If I don't get it together tonight they're gonna run me out of town

I took a trip to the bar does my money go far can you show me just how

When Garrett finished this time he was greeted by his two friends. He resisted the urge to kiss Barbara.

"Dude where did you learn to play like that?" Dick Grayson asked

"It's called practice. Playing is the only hobby I have so…" Garrett trailed off

"For some reason they weren't as good as the song from last month." Barbara said

"Which song?" Garrett asked

"The really sad one." Barbara answered

"Yeah well that song…felt closer to me." Garrett said Before Barbara could ask what he meant Ryan walked over.

"That was great man." Ryan said

"Thanks, Ryan" Garrett said

"Hey, Garrett got a question for you?" Dick said

"Hmm" Garrett said

"Have you tried socializing since you've been here?" Dick asked

"Well, I somehow got an older brother." Garrett said pointing his thumb at Ryan. "I mean he fulfils all older sibling categories. He cares for my wellbeing and he teases me about my girlfriend."

As soon as Garrett said the last part he immediately wished he hadn't.

"You have girlfriend?" Dick exclaimed

"No. I meant to say my ex-girlfriend." Garrett said

"Oh" Dick said

Barbara sent Garrett a look that said this would be discussed later. He responded with a look of acceptance.

"Hey, Dick, nice to see you again." Garrett said before leaving.

"Yeah, good talking but I need to go." Barbara said before following Garrett out. She quickly caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You are going to talk whether you want to or not." Barbara told Garrett

"Fine, we can talk at my apartment." Garrett said walking back. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Barbara to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Garrett and Barbara walked into his apartment. Garrett's apartment was plain. I t had a couch and a chair in the living room along with a small entertainment system.

"So, what do you want to know?" Garrett asked Barbara as she looked around his apartment.

"The truth." Barbara said crossing her arms and staring at him.

"The truth. Huh" Garrett said thinking.

"Well?" Barbara said getting impatient

"Sorry. Trying to figure out how to say without sounding crazy." Garrett said

"Out with it." Barbara demanded

"Fine. I'm from an alternate dimension. In my dimension, Superman was tricked into killing someone, someone his alter ego was in love with. After that he began a tyrannical rule of the earth. Batman, Green Arrow and Zatara formed a rebellion to stop him. I was part of that rebellion. I use magic that allows me to summon weapons from a spiritual dimension. Me and my team were trained to take out superman." Garrett said summoning a sword to prove his power.

"Ok, what about the ex-girlfriend thing?" Barbara said

"That well in order to keep from dying easily, I was trained by Zatara. I went out with his daughter." Garrett said lowering his head

"So that's it?" Barbara asked

"Ryan doesn't know about her, but he teases me about you a lot." Garrett said

"So what now?" Garrett asked

"I get home." Barbara said

"I'll walk you." Garrett said moving to the door

"My hero." Barbara said sarcastically before going out the door. Garrett smiled at the comment and followed her out.

They got out to the street.

"Keep close to the road. I'll walk close to the allies." Garrett said

"What do you think someone is going to grab me?" Barbara asked jokingly. The look Garrett gave said that was exactly what he thought would happen.

"Fine." Barbara said and walked on the outside.

"Now they have to grab me too." Garrett said under his breath as they walked. They walked down the road for a little bit before having to turn. They were grabbed and dragged into an alley. One of the thugs hit Garrett knocking him to the ground and blurring his vision. The thugs surrounded Barbara. When Garrett's vision cleared he could see what they planned to do. Garrett snapped at the thought. Garrett forced himself up as the thugs ripped Barbara's shirt open. Garrett summoned two clubs and struck the first thug in the back of the head before any of the others registered his presence. Garrett hit the next one in the leg nearly breaking it. He beat the rest fairly quickly. He ran over to Barbara and put his jacket around her to protect her modesty. Garrett reached to get his phone out of his pocket when he felt a sharp pain in his side.

"He-he not the only ones going done tonight." The thug who had shot Garrett said. Garrett summoned a small knife and threw it in the hand of the guy who shot him before passing out from the pain and blood loss.

Garrett woke up in the hospital with a severe head ache. He looked around the room he was in and saw Barbara asleep in a chair. He smirk at her sleeping form. HE was about to say something when the door opened.

"Hey Bruce." Garrett said nervously.

"What were you doing in the alley?" Bruce asked

"I was walking Barbara home, when we were grabbed. They were going to rape her so I sorta snapped." Garrett said the last part quietly.

"I think the correct thing to say would be 'beat them within an inch of their lives'" Commissioner Gordon said entering the room.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Garrett asked

"Several broken bones and a few concussions between them. Not to mention a knife in one's hand." Gordon said

"In all fairness the one I put a knife in shot me." Garrett retorted. Barbara woke from all the noise.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm being lecture by my legal guardian and your father." Garrett said looking over to her.

"Are you ok?" He sked

"Yeah." Barbara replied.

"That's a relief." Garrett said

"Garrett one more thing before I go." The commissioner said

"Hmm." Garrett replied

"How long have you been dating my daughter?" Gordon asked. Garrett and Barbara froze at the question.

"About a month." Garrett replied hesitantly

"Ok. Just look out for her." Commissioner Gordon said before leaving

"You managed to keep a secret from me. That's impressive Garrett." Bruce said

"Don't feel bad Bruce. Dick still doesn't know." Garrett said

"Dick doesn't know? How did you keep it from him?" Bruce asked in shock

"Simple we lied." Garrett said

"So who else knew?" Bruce asked

"Just a café owner who sees me as a younger brother." Garrett said.

"Ok then you need me to do anything for you?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, can you get me transferred to Gotham Academy?" Garrett asked

"Sure." Bruce smirked

"Thanks Bruce. I mean it." Garrett said

"No problem." Bruce said "Good bye for now."

Garrett waved and suddenly felt exhausted.

 _Telling secrets can relive stress who knew._ Garrett thought before going to sleep.

Garrett woke to an empty room.

 _This is going to be a long day._ Garrett thought as he sat in the silence that surrounded him. _Well let's see who gets annoyed._

Hello darkness, my old friend

I've come to talk with you again

Because a vision softly creeping

Left its seeds while I was sleeping

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence

In restless dreams I walked alone

Narrow streets of cobblestone

'Neath the halo of a street lamp

I turned my collar to the cold and damp

When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light

That split the night

And touched the sound of silence

And in the naked light I saw

Ten thousand people, maybe more

People talking without speaking

People hearing without listening

People writing songs that voices never share

And no one dared

Disturb the sound of silence

Fools, said I, you do not know

Silence like a cancer grows

Hear my words that I might teach you

Take my arms that I might reach you

But my words, like silent raindrops fell

And echoed in the wells of silence

And the people bowed and prayed

To the neon god they made

And the sign flashed out its warning

In the words that it was forming

And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls

And tenement halls

And whispered in the sounds of silence

"Well that was fun." Garrett said before looking at the clock. The clock read 7:00 AM.

 _Great the only people who would come visit me are in school._ Garrett thought. Thinking about what happened he realized he could probably heal himself. He pulled the pad and pen off the night table and started writing runic symbols on the paper.

 _I hope this works._ He thought as he pushed the paper against the wound. He muttered the runes names and they activated. It only took a moment but it felt like an eternity. With the spell done he looked at the wound and it was mostly healed.

A nurse came in due to the light from the spell.

"Are you ok?" The nurse asked.

"Yep. I'll be better when I'm out of here." Garrett responded

"Well you'll be getting out of here tomorrow." The nurse said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed quicker than Garrett expected. Around four, Barbara and Dick stopped by and they talked for a while. Garrett and Barbara told Dick they were dating.

 _He's going to bitch and whine later._ Garrett thought.

"So, How long you been dating?" Dick asked

"A month." Barbara responded

"Why not just tell me?" Dick asked

"Because we didn't tell her father." Garrett said

"Does he know now?" Dick asked

"Yep" Garrett and Barbara said at the same time.

"Ok. Garrett how are you still breathing?" Dick asked

"Same reason I'm here." Garrett said gesturing around the room. Dick nodded his head.

"Look y'all should get going. Y'all have stuff that needs to be done and I don't need Barbara's dad going after me." Garrett said

"Ok." Dick said moving toward the door.

"I love you." Barbara said kissing Garrett on the cheek

"Love you too." Garrett said watching Barbara go.

Garrett shifted in the hospital bed so he could lay down. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw Gotham on fire. Superman was floating in the air above the carnage. He made no move to help the people suffering. This caused Garrett to suddenly shoot up. Garrett looked at the clock and wasn't happy to see it was only four in the morning.

 _Great, I just have to get through the next several hours._ Garrett thought. Garrett did the only thing he knew how to do to pass the time. He sang.

I was walking down the street when out the corner of my eye

I saw a pretty little thing approaching me

She said I never seen a man, who looks so all alone

Could you use a little company?

If you pay the right price, your evening will be nice

Or you can go and send me on my way

I said your such a sweet young thing

Why'd you do this to yourself?

She looked at me and this is what she said

There ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay, I got mouths to feed

There ain't nothing in this world for free

I know I can't slow down

I can't hold back though you know I wish I could

No there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good

Not even fifteen minutes later, after walking down the street

When I saw the shadow of a man creep out of sight

And then he swept up behind, put a gun up to my head

He made it clear he wasn't looking for a fight

He said give me all you've got

I want your money not your life

If you try to make a move I wont think twice

I told him you can have my cash

But first you know I've got to ask

What made you want to live this kind of life?

He said there ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees

I got bills to pay I got mouths to feed ain't nothing in this world for free

I know I can't slow down

I can't hold back though you know I wish I could oh no there ain't no rest for the wicked

Until we close our eyes for good

Now a couple hours past, and I was sitting in my house

The day was winding down and coming to an end

So I turned on the TV

And flipped it over to the news

And what I saw I almost couldn't comprehend

I saw a preacher man in cuffs taking money from the church

He stuffed his bank account with righteous dollar bills

But even still I can't say much cause I know were all the same

Oh yes we all seek out to satisfy those thrills

You know there ain't no rest for the wicked

Money don't grow on trees

We got bills to pay we got mouths to feed ain't nothing in this world for free

We can't slow down, we can't hold back though you know we wish we could

You know there ain't no rest for the wicked, until we close our eyes for good

Garrett sang this song over and over again. He was to busy singing to notice someone walk into his room.

"Until we close our eyes for good." Garrett sang finishing the song yet again.

"That was good man." Someone said

"Ryan, When did you get here?" Garrett asked

"About three minutes ago." Ryan replied

"Huh." Was Garrett's only response

"So what happened? Did Barbara's father finally find out?" Ryan asked jokingly

"Yes he found out, and No he didn't shoot me." Garrett said

"So what happened?" Ryan asked concerned

"Wannabe rapist muggers." Garrett said

"Is Barbara ok?" Ryan asked

"Yeah. The other guys not so much." Garrett said

"Well if you need anything Let me know. I got run now." Ryan said before leaving

Garrett waited for another couple of hours before he was finally discharged.

"I'm finally free." Garrett said as soon as he got out of the hospital.

"Yes but you're staying at the manor for a few days." Bruce said as Garrett got in the car

"Do I have to?" Garrett asked

"Yes. Oh you are now a student at Gotham Academy. Barbara is your student liaison." Bruce said

"Thank you." Garrett said

They arrived at the manor and Alfred showed Garrett to his room.

"Your new school uniforms are in the closet. Master Bruce has gotten some of your clothes from your home as well." Alfred said

"Thank you Alfred." Garrett said

"Now rest up sir you have a big day tomorrow." Alfred said. Garrett nodded and sat down on the bed.

 _Tomorrow new school. Should be fun._ Garrett thought as he laid down on the bed. Garrett heard the sound of the door open and saw Dick standing in the door way.

"You're going to whine about me and Barbara dating now aren't you?" Garrett asked

"I do not whine." Dick said

"So the answer is yes." Garrett muttered as he sat up

"How could you?" Dick asked

"How could I date her or how could I not tell you?" Garrett asked

"Both." Dick replied

"Ok, first you're not the only one with feelings for her. I just made a move first. Second I knew this would happen." Garrett said

"So you really care about her?" Dick asked

"Yes." Garrett replied

"Ok then." Dick said before leaving. With the conversation done Garrett went to sleep.


End file.
